The Dinosaur Goonies
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When Littlefoot and the gang, along the Goonies, find a treasure map of Oned Willy, it is up to them to find the treasure, before the Goonies lose their homes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Land Before Time and Goonies crossover, enjoy the laughs.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Goonies**

* * *

><p>It is nice sunny day in the Great Valley,Littlefoot and the gang were playing toss the seed, there are two teams, one team is Littlefoot, Petrie, and Chomper, as Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby are the second team, as Ducky says, " Hit the seed, Spike."<p>

Spike then uses his tail and send the seed flying, Ducky runs after it, the seed then hit a few rocks, causing it to collapses, then Littlefoot and the gang see a cave they have never seen before, Littlefoot and the gang look at it as Littlefoot says, " Let's explore it."

Littlefoot and the gang then went inside the cave, they were looking around, soon they found the exit of the cave, then Littlefoot says, " Would you look at that."

The gang looked and saw a new place they have never seen before, within thirty minutes, they were inside the new area, they saw that they're were no dinosaurs around, as Cera asks, " Where are we?"

Ducky says, " We don't remember being here before, oh no, no, no."

Ruby says, " This very new, Me and Chomper have never seen this place while coming to the Great Valley."

Littlefoot says, " Let's keep going."

Littlefoot and the gang kept on walking, soon they were in front of a house, Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, and Ducky, were on the other side of a fence, they helped Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike get through, now they were at the front door, they can see through, but they don't know how to get in, as Cera asks, " How are we going to get in?"

Chomper see's a handle, he grabs it, then he opened it by accident, then Littlefoot and gang walked inside the house, they heard footsteps, coming from the upper level, then when they up stairs, they saw a creature they have never seen before, before Littlefoot and the gang could decide Chomper went up to the creature and says, " Hello."

The creature turns around and see's Chomper, his eye widen, and he also gets his inhaler out, and breath in it, as the creature says back, " Hello there, this is amazing to see you here, inside my house, is there any more of you?"

Chomper nods his head, as he turns to his friends direction and says, " Come in guys, this think is okay."

Littlefoot and the gang come in the bedroom, they meet the creature, Littlefoot and the gang see that this creature in front of them will do no harm to them, then Ducky have the courage to ask this creature, Ducky asks, " What is your name?"

The Creature says, " I'm Mike Walsh, my friends call me, Mikey."

Cera looks at Mikey and asks, " What are you?"

Mikey says to Cera, " I'm a human."

Littlefoot asks, " How long your race been here?"

Mikey says, " We have been here for millions of years."

Ruby asks Mikey, " Where did all the other dinosaurs go?"

Mikey then says with sad tone, " I really don't know, how to tell you this, but there isn't any dinosaurs around?"

Petrie says, " They go somewhere else?"

Mikey says to Petrie, " No, like extinct, they don't exist anymore."

Ruby says, " If there is no dinosaurs, expect us, and only humans are here, then that must mean, we are in the future."

" You got that right." Said a voice from behind Littlefoot and the gang, they all turn around, and see another human standing there, as Mikey says, " That is my brother, Brandon Walsh, but me and my friends call him, Brand, for short, Oh I almost forgot, what are your names?"

Littlefoot says, " I'm Littlefoot."

Cera says, " My name is Cera."

Ducky says, " I'm Ducky and this is my brother, Spike."

Petrie says, " Me Petrie."

Chomper says, " I'm Chomper."

Ruby says, " I'm Ruby."

Brand says, " Nice to meet you."

Brand then went over to his exercising equipment to lift some weights, while Mikey went by the window, then later says, " Oh bummer, nothing exciting happens around here anyway, we leave the Boon Docks, I really can't wait to get out of here."

Brand asks, " Really?"

Mikey then says, " Na, I was just. Uh, dicta myself."

Brand says, " That's delouse yourself dummy."

Mikey says, " That's what I said."

Littlefoot and the gang got really confused, he did not say the word right, as they saw Mikey walk over to Brand, then Mikey jumped his brother, as he says, " Thanks Brand."

Brand then says to Mikey, " I know how you fell whim, I'm sure gonna miss this place too."

Then Brand lifted his weights and kept it up, Mikey was having trouble getting it down, he struggled to get it down, then he got it down, then there was a knock on the door, then Brand grabbed Mikey's shirt threw him lightly on the floor, as Brand says, " Woes."

Then Mikey got up, and Littlefoot and the gang followed to the two downstairs, as Brand says, " Aw it's Mouth."

Mikey unlocked the door and let Mouth in, Mouth then saw and meet with Littlefoot and the gang, then Mouth, Littlefoot and the gang went into the living room, as Mouth says, " Hey Mikey, yo Mikey." Then Mouth puts his foot on the coffee table and grab a chip, as Mouth says, " Hey guys what's up?"

Brand then says, " Get you foot off the table, Mouth."

Mouth says, " You got it." Then he got his foot the table, as he ask, " What's going on guys?"

Nobody answers, Mikey is looking at a magazine as Mouth asks, " Come on, what's the matter with you, guys?"

Still no one answers, Brand is exercising, as Mouth says, " Come on, what's the matter? What is this? A nuclear Saturday or something? Come on guys. It's are last weekend together, last free weekend, we could be going out in style. Coursing the coast, but no, one older brother had to go and screw it up."

Brand got tired of hearing Mouth talk, he stopped exercising and tried to smack Mouth, but Mouth ducked down, then few seconds later, Mouth adds, " By flunking a drivers test."

Then everybody hear a voice coming from outside, as Mouth says to Brand, " I don't know what to do with you, dude."

The voice from outside says, " Hey you guys, you gotta let me in."

Mouth says, " Jerk alert."

Littlefoot and gang take a look and see a kid outside of the fence, as Mouth says to everybody, " It's Chunk."

Chunk that is outside says, " I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!"

Mouth says to Chunk, " First you gotta do the truffle shuffle."

Chunk says, " Come on."

Mouth says, " Do it."

Chunk says again, " Come on."

Mouth says again, " Do it!"

Chunk then stood on a stump, pulled his shirt up and shakes his bully, doing the truffle shuffle, Littlefoot and the gang started giggling, as Mikey says to Mouth, " Cut it out, Mouth."

Mouth is laughing joining Littlefoot and the gang, as Mikey says to Mouth, " Look out."

Mikey then pulls a piece a sting, that had a bucket, inside was a bowling ball, as it rolled, Chunk stopped the truffle shuffle, and stood by the gate, Littlefoot and the gang were watching what was happening, then the bowling ball landed in the bucket, causing a balloon to blow up, then the balloon hit a nail and popped, causing a chicken to get scared to lay an egg, as the egg landed on a device to active the hammer, the hammer then hit a football, and the football hit a target, causing water to run throw the hose, causing the gate to unlock and open the gate, Littlefoot and the gang now should have gone in that way, Chunk says, " You guys thanks, thanks a lot. Hey guys your not gonna believe me, this time I'm telling the truth."

Mouth was laughing as he closed the screen door, Chunk then says to Mouth, " You turd."

Chunk then opened the screen door and shut it and the big door, Chunk then see's Littlefoot and the gang and meet with them, now he felt like that his life has changed, then says to everybody, " Listen, okay? You guys'll never believe me. There was two cop cars, okay? And they were chasing this four-wheel deal, this real neat ORV, and there were bullets flying all over the place. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!"

Mikey then says, " More amazing then the time Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom."

Brand then adds, " More amazing then the time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire, right?"

Mouth even adds, " Yeah, and I bet it was more amazing then the time you ate your weight in Godfather's pizza, right?"

Chunk says to Brand, " Okay, Brand. Micheal Jackson didn't come over to my house to use the bathroom. But his sister did."

Outside of the house, a music cassette, was being put in a radio, it is 007 music, as a kid named Data is getting ready to swing across, as he says to himself, " Okay, Data. Don't mess this one up. If you have wings of flight."

Then Data started swinging across, and is still coming down, Littlefoot and the gang heard music as Littlefoot asks, " What's that music?"

Mikey and Mouth look outside, as Mouth says, " Uh oh."

Mikey says, " The screen door."

Mikey opens the door, as he try's to tell Data to stop, as Data says, " Mikey, the screen door."

Data then comes flying into the house, ripping the screen door, knocking down Mikey, Mouth, Littlefoot and the gang, Brand, and Chunk, along with a statue of Michaelangelo's David, Chunk grabs it before it falls to the floor, as Chunk says, " Hey! I bet you guys thought was I was gonna drop it huh?"

Everybody, even Littlefoot and the gang look to see that statue is safe, as Chunk laughs and continues, " I know you think that from good ol Chunk..."

Chunk put the statue on the table and it falls off, as Brand yells, " You Idiot!"

Mikey says, " Oh my God!"

Then Mikey runs over and picks it up, Mikey has the inhaler in his mouth, as Littlefoot walks over to Mikey, Mikey checks it as Chunk says, " Look! It's not broken."

Mikey signs with relief, as Chunk says, " It's perfect! Ha ha!"

Mikey then looks down, his inhaler drops out of his mouth, as he says, " Oh my GOD!"

Chunk asks, " What? What?"

Littlefoot asks, " What happened Mikey?"

Mikey says to Chunk, " Chunk, you broke my mom's most favorite piece!"

Mikey tries to fix the broken piece as Chunk says, " Oh my god."

Mouth says, talking about the broken piece, literally, " You wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Mikey says to Mouth, " Shut up Mouth!"

Brand and Cera say together, " Shut up Mouth."

As Brand smack Mouth with his hand, and Cera smacks him with her tail, as Data asks, " Hey any of you guys ever hear of Detroit?"

Mikey answers, " No."

Mouth says to Data, " Sointenly! Where Motown started. It's also got the highest murder rate in the country."

Data then says, " Well, let me tell you what. That's where we're going when we lose the house tomorrow."

Ruby asks, " Losing you home tomorrow?"

Mikey then says to Data, " You shut up about that stuff, it'll never happen. My dad will fix it."

Brand then says, while still exercising again, " Yeah sure he will." Brand then hangs upside down, as Brand says, " If he gets his next four hundred paychecks by tomorrow afternoon."

" That's wrong Brand! It won't happen." Mikey said.

Soon Mikey and Brand's mom, that has a cast on her arm, come inside the house with another woman, as Mikey and Chunk turn their heads, they hide the statue from the mother, as Mikey says, " Hi Mom."

Brand then says, " Hi Mom."

Chunk says, " Hi hi hi."

Mikey and Brand's mom says, " I see that Data dropped by."

Mikey and Brand's mom see's Littlefoot and the gang, as she asks Mikey, " Who are your new friends?"

Mikey then introduces Littlefoot and the gang to his mom as he says, " Mom, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, guys this is my mom."

Littlefoot and the gang says, " Hi."

Mikey and Brand's mom says, " Hello, nice to meet you," see then turns to the other women and says, " Boys, kids, this is Rosalita, Rosalita is going to be helping me with the packing, just until my arm is better."

Everybody says hi to her, but she doesn't respond, then Mrs. Walsh says to everybody, " Um, kids, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English, and I know that some of you are taking some Spanish in school."

Mouth then says, " Well Mrs. Walsh, I speak perfect Spanish, and if any helps you, I be glad to communicate with Rosalita."

Mrs. Walsh says to Mouth, " Your a life saver Clark, come with us, with you."

Littlefoot and the gang now that Mouth's real name is Clark, but they still like to call him Mouth, as Mouth says answers Mrs. Walsh, " Certainly, Mrs. Walsh."

Mrs. Walsh then says, " Mikey no more potato chips, I told you, is it Mikey?"

Brand then says to him mom, " It's Brand, mom."

After Mrs. Walsh, Rosalita, and Mouth left, Mikey, Chunk, and Littlefoot turn their attention back to the statue, Chomper walks over to them as Chunk says with his mouth full of chips, " you think your mom gonna notice?"

Mikey and Littlefoot asks, " What?"

Then Chunk says again with his mouth still full of chips, but more clearly, " Do you think your mom is going to notice? Notice that the statue's penis is missing."

Chomper says, " I wonder if she'll notice."

Chunk then says, " That's what I said!"

Mikey then says to Chunk, Littlefoot, and Chomper, " Well, of course she'll notice. She notices everything."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Walsh is talking to Rosalita as she says, " Pants and shirts are in the second... just throw them all into cardboard boxes forget the suite cases."<p>

Mrs. Walsh turns to Mouth as she asks, " Clark can you translate all that?"

Mouth says, " For sure, Mrs. Walsh."

Mrs. Walsh says to Mouth, " That's wonderful."

Mouth then starts speaking in Spanish, as the subtitles read, " The Marijuana goes in the top drawer. The Cocaine and Speed in the second. And the Heroin in the bottom. Always separate the drugs."

Mouth walks out, as Rosalita gave him a worried look, meanwhile back downstairs, Chunk fixes the statue, as he says, " Look, how's that? How's that?"

Everybody saw that the broken penis is upside down, as Mikey says, " Oh, you idiot! You glued it on upside-down!"

Littlefoot and the gang, even Data is laughing, as Brand says, " If God made it that way, you'd all be pissing in everyone's faces."

Chunk then says, " It looks fine to me."

Data is laughing, while Mrs. Walsh is talking to Rosalita as see's the attic open, as she says, " This is the attic. Mr. Walsh doesn't like anybody up here, ever. I guess that's why it's always open."

Mouth then translates to Rosalita in Spanish, " Never go up there. It's filled with Mr. Walsh's sexual torture devices."

Mouth then walks away, as Rosalita just stares at the attic, then Mouth came back, touched here back, which made Rosalita scream and jump, soon Mrs. Walsh, Mouth, and Rosalita are in a closet, as Mrs. Walsh says, " This is my supply closet. You'll find everything you need- brooms, dust pans, insect spray... I would really like the house clean when they tear it down. Clark, can you translate?"

Mouth then says in Spanish, " If you do a bad job you'll be locked in here with the cockroaches for two weeks without food or water."

Mrs. Walsh says, " Okay, okay? Your gonna be very happy here, come on Clark we got much more to do, you are so fluent in Spanish."

Rosalita looks around and says in Spanish, " My God, I'm in a crazy house!"

Then after while, Mrs. Walsh and Mouth finish showing Rosalita around the house, as Mrs. Walsh says to Mouth, " That was so nice of you."

Mouth then says with a smile as he regroups with the other, " Nice is my middle name, Mrs. Walsh."

Mrs. Walsh then says to everyone, " Kids, I'm walking Rosalita to the supermarket, I'm gonna back in about in hour. Mikey, I want you kept inside. The same go for you too, Littlefoot and the gang. Brand, if Mikey coming down with asthma, I don't want him out in the rain."

Brand then says, " He should be put in a plastic bubble."

Mrs. Walsh then get serious as she says to Brand, " I'm serious Brandon! That's not funny. He takes one step outside and you are in deep, absolutely the deepest, shi, shi, shi..."

Brand then says the word for his mom, " Shit ma!"

Mrs. Walsh smacks Brand on his arm as she says, " I don't like that language but that's exactly what you're going to be in, and you Donna."

Data then corrects Mrs. Walsh, " Data."

Mrs. Walsh then says, " Data use the back door for now on okay?"

Data says, " Alright."

Mrs. Walsh then see's something on the table, as points her finger and says, " What is that?"

Everybody turns to what Mrs. Walsh is pointing at, but when they saw what she is pointing at, everybody had a look on their faces as to say ' Busted. ' Chunk turns around and says, " Oh shit. What?"

Mrs. Walsh repeats, " What is that?"

Chunk and Mouth looked down at where Mrs. Walsh is pointing as she says, talking to Chunk and Mouth, " That is a mess, I want it cleaned up, boys."

Chunk says, " Oh yeah, sure."

Mouth says, " You got it."

Chunk and Mouth clean the chip mess, as Mrs. Walsh says, " One hour, and I'll be back by then, Rosie."

Mouth then says, " Bye, Mrs. Walsh."

Chunk, Littlefoot and the gang says, " Bye."

Mouth then says in Spanish to Rosalita, " Adios, senorita."

Rosalita looks at Mouth before speaking in Spanish and following Mrs. Walsh, as Brand garbs Mikey, as he says, " You want a reading problem, you got one."

Mouth then asks, " Hey guys, what's all that stuff in the attic?"

Mikey says to everyone, " My dad is going to give to a museum, it as something to with my dad being the assistant curly, curny."

Brand smacks Mikey on his back as he says, " Curator."

Mikey then says, " That's what I said."

Mouth says, " Wait minute, maybe there some stuff up there for us, maybe there some stuff that we can keep from the old time, maybe there is some rich stuff."

Mikey says, " No."

Everybody got excited, even Littlefoot and the gang, soon Brand, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Littlefoot and the gang then started heading for the attic, as Mikey says, " Hey guys, my dad says it's my responsibility. You guys listen to me, dammit that's his stuff."

As Littlefoot and the gang and their new Goonie friends, look up at the attic waiting to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Littlefoot and the gang have met up with the Goonies, they have had a really crazy day, now they are about to head for the attic, what will they find? Find out next time on chapter 2, see you later, bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Map

**Here is comes the start of an adventure.**

**Chapter 2: Map and Adventure**

* * *

><p>The attic is opened as Brand walks up first as he says, " Hey look at this I didn't dad had all this stuff up here."<p>

Everybody came up, even Littlefoot and the gang, as Mikey says, " Hey come on guys, my mom doesn't want you up here, you heard my mother said to the housekeeper about having anybody up here..."

Mouth then says with amusement, " Mikey, I can not believe you have something this cool in your house."

Mikey then try's to get everybody's attention, " You guys mom said," Mikey then see Chunk and Chomper wearing old uniforms, " You guys stop, put down the outfits okay?"

Chunk says with excitement, " Hey Mikey this is great, he only have Hanukkah decorations at our house."

Chunk and Chomper looked ready to fight, then a flash of lightening and a sound of thunder is heard as Chunk, Chomper, Data, and Mikey back away for a moment, as Mikey gets his inhaler out and breath in it, while everybody goes back to what they were doing, as Mikey says, " Okay you guys, you got your shot, now let's get out of here."

" Come on, Mikey." Data said, trying to keep Mikey up in the attic

Brand then asks, " What are you scared Mikey?"

" Mikey is a scardie egg." Cera said, trying to also keep Mikey up in the attic.

Mouth is looking as he see's something that is going to do, as Chomper says, " I got you right where I want you."

Mikey says, " Come stop it, you guys are about to brake something."

Mouth calls, " Mikey. Littlefoot."

Mikey and Littlefoot asks, " What?"

Mouth is heard, but Mikey can't find him, as he heard a voice coming from behind a painting, as the voice says, " Come on give me nice one lickery kiss."

A tongue shows from the painting, as Mikey and Littlefoot remove the painting as they saw Mouth behind it, as Littlefoot says, " We got you."

" Now get out from behind there your ruining the painting." Mikey said, showing the rip in the painting.

"Your ruining my jokes." Mouth said back, as Brand is reading a book, as Petrie asks, " Mikey?"

Mikey says, " What Petrie?"

Petrie was about to ask, but Chunk beat him to it, " What is all this nite stuff?"

" It was a retropactum!" Mikey said, before Brand corrects him.

Brand says, " Retrospective!"

" See! That's what I said! You always contradict me... I know what I was saying. It was on the history of Astoria and these are the rejects!" Mikey said, as he smacked a sword out of Mouth's hands as Chunk walks up to Mikey and says, " Kinda like us... Mikey. The Goonies."

Mikey agrees with Chunk as Mouth says, " I'm not a reject!"

Mikey takes the hats off of Chunk and Chomper as Mikey says, " Take that stuff off, you'll get me in trouble."

Data and Brand are looking at a lamp with electric inside, as Chunk see's a big globe as he says, " Laser beams."

Mikey, Littlefoot, and Cera walking as Mikey says, " Mouth, when you drop something, put it back up... what's this?"

Mikey see's a picture frame, as he picked it up and cleared the dust off, Mikey, Littlefoot, and Cera try to figure how to open it, then they heard a noise, Mikey smiles with Cera joining him, as they both got an idea.

" Chunk." Mikey calls Chunk.

Chunk backs up from the globe as he says, " I didn't touch it."

" I know you didn't touch it, get over here." Mikey says, as Chunk and Chomper head over to Mikey, Littlefoot, and Cera.

Once Chunk and Chomper came over to them, Mikey gives Chunk the picture frame, " Alright, hold this."

" Why me, Mikey?" Chunk asks, then he starts talking to Mikey, " Mikey, Mikey, you know something, there's this really big ball, you know, and it's got this big thing and..."

Chunk drops the the picture frame braking the glass, as everybody heard a noise, as everybody went to see what it was, as Mikey, Chunk, Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper pick up the picture frame, shake the glass off, as Mikey says, " What are you doing?"

Chunk see's a map, " Hey Mikey found a map."

Mikey and Chunk take the map out of the picture frame, as Chunk says, " Look, look, look, that says sixteen thirty-two. Is that a year or something?"

" No, it's your top score on Pole Position." Mouth said with sarcasm, as Mikey answers, " Yes, it's a year, Chunk."

Everybody come as Ruby asks, " What happened?"

" Look it's a map of our coastline." Mikey said, looking at the map.

Brand looks at the map, and see Spanish writing on it and points to it, " What's all that Spanish junk right there?"

Mikey then looks at Mouth, " Mouth, mouth, you said you can translate it, translate it right here."

" Yeah, translates it." Chunk said, agreeing with Mikey.

Brand try's to grab a fly as Mouth translates the Spanish words on the map, as he says, " Ye, intruders beware, crushing death and grief, stamp with blood, of the transpassing feet."

Littlefoot and the gang, had no idea what it means, as Brand says, " You guys this map is old news, our grandfather went looking for that, when our parents are young, have you ever heard of that guy, what's his name, the pirate guy, One Eyed Willy."

" One Eyed Willy." Mikey said in a low voice, before saying out loud, " One Eyed Willy, yeah he was the most famous pirate in his time, my dad told me all about him once."

" Dad would do anything to get you to go to sleep." Brand said, as Mouth chuckled.

Mikey then begins telling the story, " No. See One Eyed Willy, stole treasure once, he was load with Ruby's and..."

Chunk asks, " Diamonds?"

Mikey adds, still telling the story, " Diamonds, and he loaded all upon his ship, and sailed away into the sun set, until the British king, cause he found out about it, then he set up this whole armada go after them, and the armada it toke them a couple of weeks, but then they caught up with Willy, and there was a whole big war between the armada, and Willy shift the Inferno, and during the fire fight, there was these guns bursting here and canons first thing there, and then Willy fled, cause he didn't want stay around, cause he knew that he would be killed staying around, and he got into this cave, and and the British they blew up the walls around him, and and he caved in, and he's been there ever since."

Data and Ruby asks, " Forever?"

Mikey answers, " Forever."

Chunk asks, " And ever?"

" Since." Mikey answered, finishing his story.

Chunk is really excited, as Brand says, " He is just as Corine as Dad was."

Mikey then says, " My dad tells me the truth, you know what he said?"

" What?" Littlefoot and the gang asks, as they wanted to know more.

Mikey then says, " He told me, that Willy and his bunch have been down there for five to six years, they been digging up these tunnels and caves, and setting booty traps..."

Data corrects Mikey, " Booby traps."

Mikey says as he continues, " That what I said, setting booby traps, so that anybody that tried to get in there will die, and than you know what he did?"

Littlefoot and the gang, and Data asks, " What?"

" He killed off all of his man." Mikey answers, as Littlefoot and the gang, and Data ask, " Why?"

Chunk ask, " Why'd he kill all of them?"

Mikey answers, " Because he didn't want them to get to his treasure."

" Yeah wait a minute, Mikey. But if he killed off all of his man, how did map or this story get out?" Chunk ask, as he wanted an answer.

Mikey says, " See I asked my dad the same the question, he said one of the guys must have gotten out with the map and and..."

" Hey Mikey, I believe you." Chunk says, as he stands up.

Littlefoot says, " I believe you too, Mikey."

" Me and Spike believe you, do we Spike?" Ducky said, as Spike groans and nods his head.

" Me believe you too." Petrie said, as Mouth gets in as he says, " I don't believe you, I don't believe you at all, I think your bull."

Everybody is arguing, as Chunk is walking around, as his foot hit something, as lands hard, as Brand asks, " What did you brake this time, Chunk?"

Chunk picks up another picture frame, but this time, it has a news article, as Chunk reads it, his eyes widen as he runs over to everyone, " Hey you guys, look at this."

Chunk shows the news article to everyone, " Have you heard of this guy, look Chester Copperpot, look what it says."

Littlefoot asks, " What does it say?"

Chunk then starts reading the news article out loud, for Littlefoot and the gang, " Chester Copperpot, missing while in pursuit of local legend, recluess scabrous claims, ' I have the key, to One Eyed Willy...'"

Chunk stops short, as he saw the looks of Mikey, Data, Mouth, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, as Mikey says, " Wow, you guys realize, what we could do?"

" Nobody ever found nothing, you guys, I mean why would this map be up here in this attic, if it could be in safety composite box, right?" Brand said, pointing out some facts.

Mouth then says, " That right. And anyway, if Chester Copperpot can find it. How can we find it?"

Mikey then thought of the possibles, " You guys, just what if this map, can lead to One Eyed Willy's rich stuff."

Data says, " Maybe."

" Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks." Mikey said, as Chomper gets excited, " Wow, Me, Littlefoot and the others, will come."

Littlefoot agrees with Chomper, " That's right, we will join you."

While Littlefoot and the gang are wanting to join with Mikey, while the Goonies don't want in it, as Chunk says, " Come on Mikey, I don't want to go any more on your crazy Goonie Adventure."

Then a buzzing sound is heard, as all of the Goonies run down stairs, as Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby run with them, as Mikey says, " Come on, you don't want to do this?"

The only ones up in the attic is Mikey, Littlefoot, and Chomper, as Mikey gets something else out of map picture frame, as Mikey reads the date, " 1632."

* * *

><p>Mikey, Littlefoot, and Chomper run down stairs with the others, soon everybody is at the front door, as Mouth says, " Senior Jerk Alert!"<p>

The Goonies, and Littlefoot and the gang see two men standing at the gate, as one of the men says, " Hello guys. I'm Mr. Perkins, Troy's father."

Data says, " We know who Troy is he's that cheap guy."

Brand says to Mr. Perkins, " My dad's not home, Mr. Perkins."

" Is your mommy here?" Mr. Perkins asked.

" No sir, she's out at the market buying Pampers for all us kids." Brand said with sarcasm.

Mr. Perkins is feigning laughing, as he turns to the man next to him, " Papers Joe."

Joe hands the papers to Mr. Perkins, as he turns to Brand, " You can give these papers to your father to read through and sign. Will be by to pick them up in the morning."

Brand walks up to Mr. Perkins, Mr. Perkins hands over the papers, as Brand says, " Thank you."

" Thank you." Mr. Perkins said, as he and Joe walk away, Brand walks back to the others, as Mikey asks, " Brand, what's all that stuff?"

Brand answers, " It's dad's business."

" But what is it?" Mikey asked, wanting to know.

" I told you, it was dad's business!" Brand said, as he looks at the two men walking away, " Look at them smiling."

Cera says to Brand, " Their creeps."

Data says, " They can't wait until tomorrow, where they can do all that, what ever you call it."

Mouth answers, " Trash the Goon docks."

" They wreak our house, I hope they make it a sand trap." Brand said.

" And they will get their balls out." Mikey said, as the Goonies, and also Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby walk inside, as Chunk says, " You know, I think they made lose my apatite."

Only Mikey and Littlefoot stayed outside for a moment, as Mikey hugged one of the structure of the house, Littlefoot understands that it is home, he figured that Mikey will do anything to keep his house and stay in the Goon Dock, but not just him, but his friends too, as Brand says, " Mikey."

Mikey then hugged his brother, as Brand then says, " Come on you two, before you catch a cold."

Brand then dragged Mikey, as Littlefoot follows them, while Joe is talking to Mr. Perkins, " You seem pretty sure of yourself."

" Joe, foreclosure is a definite." Mr. Perkins said, as they both get into the car.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Mouth is combing his hair, as Chunk gets out whipped cream from the refrigerator, " Oh god, am I impressed."<p>

Chunk squirt some whipped cream, Mikey and Littlefoot walk over to everybody as Mikey says, " If I found One Eyed Willy rich stuff, I pay all my dad's bills, so maybe he get to sleep at night, instead of sitting up trying to figure out a way for all of us to stay here."

Data says, agreeing with Mikey, " Yeah me too."

Mouth says, " Me three."

Chunk says, " Me four."

Brand then says, trying to prevent Mikey, Littlefoot and the gang from leaving, " Forget about the adventures, I let you out, mom will ground my ass, and I got a date with Andy on Friday."

Mouth says, " Your dreaming dude, there no way, that means your mom going to have to drive, then you got to make with Andy, Brand."

" Shut up, Mouth." Brand said, not wanting hear him anymore.

" Shut up, Mouth." Mikey said, trying to tell Mouth to shut it.

Mouth then said, for fun, " Shut up, Data."

Brand then came over to Mouth, and turned on the water, as Mouth got up and dries himself off, as Mikey, Data, Chunk, Littlefoot and the gang look at the map, as Mikey says, " You guys, what are we going to do about that country club, it's killing our parents."

Mouth rejoins them, as Mikey says, " If we don't do something now, there going to be a golf course right where we are standing."

A flash of Lightening is show, as the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang know what they have to do, as they get ready for their adventure, as Littlefoot and the gang get ready for their first Goonie adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>The Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang are getting ready for their adventure, what will happen next, read chapter 3, to see more.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begin

**Last time on the Dinosaur Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang, and the Goonies found a map, now is the time to try to find some rich stuff, here we go.**

**Chapter 3: The adventure begins**

* * *

><p>There is a song playing on the T.V., as the song is playing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Goonies 'r' Good Enough- Cyndi Lauper <strong>

**Cyndi Lauper: What's good enough for you. Is good enough for me. It's good enough It's good enough for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Brand is exercising, as Mikey picks up his marble bag, he looks at his brother, as Mikey has a plan, as he walks over to the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang, as the song continues.

**Cyndi Lauper: Now you say. You're startin' to feel the push and pull.**

Mikey gets everybody to him, as mentioned his hands telling the plan, at first Littlefoot and the gang didn't understand, then when they look at Brand, then they fully understand.

**Cyndi Lauper: Of what could be and never can. You mirror me stumblin' through those.**

Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby walk over to Brand, " Hey Brand, how about we try it."

" It's not that hard." Brand said, as everybody jumped brand, and start to tie Brand up with his stretchers.

**Cyndi Lauper: Old fashioned superstitions.**

Chunk is on Brand as Brand says, " Get off me Chunk, get off, get off!

Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike are keeping Brands feet on the ground, as Mikey, Data, Mouth, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby tie up Brand, soon Brand is tied up, as everybody says, " We got him, go."

**Cyndi Lauper: I find too hard to break. Oh maybe you're out of place.**

Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Littlefoot and the gang ran out of the house to the bikes.

**Cyndi Lauper: What's good enough for you. Is good enough for me. It's good enough. It's good enough for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Mikey then see's Mouth and Cera popping Brands bike tires, " What are you doing? It took him 376 lawn mower jobs to pay for that! It's his most favorite thing in the world!"

" Now it's his most flattest thing in the world." Mouth said, running to his bike.

" Let's go!" Cera said, as follows Mouth.

Inside of the house, Brand is still tied up, as he says, " I'm gonna hit you so hard that when you wake up your cloths will be out of style!

Outside of the house, Mikey is riding his bike as Littlefoot running next by him, as Brand calls Mikey, " Hey Mikey."

Mouth is on his bike with Ruby riding with him as Cera running next by him, Data is on his bike with Chomper with him, Chunk is on his bike with Ducky and Petrie riding in the bucket as Spike is running next by him.

**Cyndi Lauper: ( Good Enough) for you. Is good enough for me. It's good, it's good enough. It's good enough for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

The Goonies and the gang go down to end of the drive way and enter on the road, as they go look for One Eyed Willy's rich stuff.

Back at the house, Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita are back from the supermarket, as Mrs. Walsh walks in as Brand says, " Oh mom, mom you got let me out of here."

Rosalita turns gets scared as she dropped the groceries on accident.

" Can you learn how to exercise like a normal kid?" Mrs. Walsh asked, as Rosalita picks up the groceries that she dropped.

" But mom..." Brand tried to say, but Mrs. Walsh shushed him for a moment, then she ask, " Where is your brother and his new friends?"

Brand says, " Mom, God, what's wrong with you people?" Brand then turned to Rosalita, as she threw in a can and some crackers inside the house, " Rosalita, come here! You got to let me out of here. Rosalita."

Rosalita laughs as she speaks to Brand in Spanish, while she kicks the can and the crackers into the kitchen, Brand then says as Rosalita talks to him in Spanish, " Rosalita, come here, come here! You got to let me out of... Rosa where you..."

**Cyndi Lauper: Old fashioned superstitions.**

Back on the street, the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang are enjoying their time, as a man is lowering a flag, as Mouth says, " Hi Mr. Walsh."

The named Mr. Walsh waves, then he saw his son, " Hi Mikey."

" Hi Dad." Mikey said, as the rode past without getting stop.

**Cyndi Lauper: I find too hard to break. Oh maybe you're out of place.**

Chunk says, " Hi Mikey, wait for us."

The Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang turn right, as they leave the town area.

**Cyndi Lauper: What's good enough for you. Is good enough for me.**

Brand runs outside, Mrs. Walsh yells outside, " Brandon! Don't you come home without your brother and his friends or I'm gonna commit Harri Krishna!"

" That's Hari Kari, Ma!" Brand said, as he gets on his bike.

Mrs. Walsh calls backs, " That's exactly what I said!"

**Cyndi Lauper: It's good enough. It's good enough for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Brand then felt his tire were flat, he looks down and says, " What? My new tires! They pop my new tires those son of a... I'm gonna..."

Brand see a girl riding on her bike as he runs over to here.

**Cyndi Lauper: (Good Enough) for you. Is good enough for me. It's good, it's good enough.**

Brand made to girl removed her from her bike, as she screamed and says, "My bike! My bike!"

" Thanks I owe you one." Brand said, as he tries to catch up the Mikey and his friends.

The Little girl says, stumping her feet, " I want my bike, I want my bike, I want my bike."

**Cyndi Lauper: It's good enough for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

* * *

><p>The song ends as the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang are now on the road, out in the wilderness, as Data says to Mikey, " You are getting us in trouble."<p>

" Getting us in trouble? You're the one who is wanting us to get us in trouble, 00 negative." Mikey said, pointing out the fact.

Data says, " It's 007, not 00 negative."

Chunk says, " You guys, I'm hungry. I know when my stomach growls there's trouble."

" Shut up, Chunk!" The group said, as they keep going, soon they stopped, Chunk asked for a Baby Ruth, everybody is looking at the map, as Mikey says, " I can't believe it, that it guys."

Data and Ducky asks, " What's it?"

Mikey points as he says, " That third rock down there. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Brand, he is riding the little bike, as he is talking to himself, unknown to him, is that there is an Adult Flyer following him, and that there is a car coming.<p>

In the car, three people are driving down the road, the teenaged boy is messing with the mirror, as a girl named Andy, catches the teenaged boy for guard, " Troy. Touch that mirror again, I swear to God, I'm gonna smack you in the face."

Andy's friend named Stef laughs, as Tory is laughing too, then Stef see's Brand, " Hey there's, Brand."

Tory also see's Brand on a kiddy bike, " Oh I like the bike."

Tory honks his horn, as Andy asks, " What is he doing?"

" No wonder why he can't come up with a license." Stef said.

The Flyer see's that a car is honking and slowing down, Brand hears a car honking, he looks and says, " Oh no."

Brand stops his bike, as the honks one more time as the car stops, Brand puts hand on the car, as Andy asks, " Brand, can we give you a ride somewhere?"

Both Tory and Stef look at Andy, " Huh?"

" No. Thanks always though." Brand said, trying to catch his breath.

Tory then start to feel jealous, as he says, " Yeah Walsh, let's us give you a little ride."

Tory grabs Brands hand and the cars start moving, " Hold on, here we go."

Brand try's to get lose, " Let go of hand, Tory."

Tory speeds the car up, as Brand says, " Oh no."

A training wheel broke off the bike, " Oh no."

Another training wheel broke off of the bike, as the brakes are damaged from the speed of the car, as Brand says to Troy, " Hey, let go of my hand!"

" Oh right buddy." Troy lets go of Brands hand, as Brand looks up ahead, " Oh my God!"

" So long sucker." Troy said, as he turned right, as Brand went down the hill, as he fell off the bike, as the Flyer caught him in air, as the bike is trashed, Brand looks up and see's another Flyer holding on to him, as the Flyer put him down as the Flyer lands as Brand says, " Thank you, I thought I was dead."

" Good thing I helped." The Flyer said.

Brand then says, " I know that you are a Flyer, but what is your name?"

The Flyer introduces himself, " My name is Pterano, how did you know I was Flyer?"

Brand says, " Because there are some dinosaur, and one of them is a small Flyer by the name of Petrie."

Pterano eyes widen, " Petrie. He's here along with his friends?"

" How do you know them?" Brand asks, wanting to know.

" I am Petrie's Uncle." Pterano said.

Brand then says, " Yes, he's here, but he and his friends have ran away with my brother and his friends, I am looking for them, until I had a run in with Tory."

Pterano then thought for a minute, the he turned to Brand, " I will help you find them. Let's go find them."

" Thank you for your help." Brand says.

Pterano says, " No problem, by the way, what is your name?"

Brand says, " I'm Brandon Walsh, but call me Brand."

" Okay Brand, hang on." Pterano said, while he picked up Brand, as they took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mikey, Mouth, Data, and Chunk are trying to pull their bikes up the hill, soon they dropped their bikes once they got to the top of the hill, as Mouth says, " Forget it. come on."<p>

Now everybody is walking, Petrie is on Chunk's shoulder, " This better be it, Mikey." Chunk said.

Mikey says, " Shut up, Chunk."

Mike pulls out a stone called the Debloom, as Mikey looks through the holes as see a match, " Guys."

Everybody turns to him as Mikey says, " I think I have a match, I'm sure of it, the lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant, all fit in the Debloom, that must mean that the rich stuff is near the restaurant."

Mike then gets out the map, " Mouth I'm gonna to translate the map, cause it has Spanish, right here."

" Oh right, oh right." Mouth then looks at the Spanish writing and says in Spanish at first, " Diez veces diez."

Ruby asks, " What does that mean?"

" Ten times ten." Mouth said, as Mikey and Data are thinking, " Uh, Hundred."

" Scratching feet, to the nearest northern point." Mouth translated.

Littlefoot asks, " Which way is north?"

Data gets out his compass, as Mouth read the map, " And that's where you'll find the tree."

Then Data points the compass, then he found north, " That's it, north is that way."

Data points where, as Mikey looks at the direction, " Go near the restaurant."

Then everybody starts walking as they count their way, so they stopped at sixty.

Everybody then see the sign spinning in the wind, as Mikey say, " Sixty, another Forty, leads to One Hundred right to the old restaurant, One Eyed Willy's rich stuff is got to be there."

" Um I don't know, Mikey." Chunk said, as Petrie says, " Me no know either."

Chunk looks and says, " Hey, it's getting late, and hey that's a summer place. What's it doing open in the fall?"

Data says to ensure Littlefoot and the gang, " There is nothing to be scared of, they are just customers that went inside the restaurant."

Chunk then say, " Yeah, yeah, but, but if their not customers. If their drug dealers?"

" Drug dealers?" Data said, as Chunk almost yelled, as everybody tell to be quite, as Data then adds, " You see their cloths, drug dealers would get caught doing it."

Then Everybody is moving at 80, everybody heard a sound, as Petrie is shaken by that sound as he hide behind Chunk, still on his shoulder.

" What that?" Petrie said, being afraid.

Chunk run up to Mikey, " Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, hear that sound like gun shots, not the big ones that you hear in a war movie about gun shots, real one that are gonna kill us."

" Geez Chunk tear off your brain alright, someone probably dropped a pot." Mikey said, ensuring both Chunk and Petrie that there is nothing to be afraid.

Everybody else agreed as they move, while Chunk says, " Are you sure, Mikey? Because if you're, I'm sure you know, because if they drop the pot and they might try to kill us."

Then Chunk yells, " But, but their gonna kill us, and flat..."

Mikey went up to Chunk and shut him up, and whispers, " Chunk, Shut Up."

Chunk quiets down, as everybody is looking, Spike hits some plants, then Spike and Ducky, saw Chunk and Petrie running over to a machine, as Chunk says, " Soda pop, oh boy, am I thirty."

Chunk opens the lid, as Spike and Ducky walk over to them, as Chunk says, " Dammit."

After Opening the lid, Chunk slams it shut, as Littlefoot, Mikey, and the others are looking threw the window, as Mouth asks, " What that?"

They see three people and a Flyer carrying something into the kitchen, as the female person is yelling, " Come on hurry up, hurry up!"

Two of the people drop something as the Flyer yells, " Pick it up you idiots!"

Mikey is breathing in his inhaler, as Data says, " Looks like they are carrying something into the kitchen."

" Yeah, Food." Mikey said, as he answers.

" We can't let them see us, guys." Data says, as they back up. Chunk, Petrie, Ducky, Spike are walking around as they open the garage door and see a car inside, as Chunk says, " ORV."

Ducky got in the ORV as she feels a bullet hole as she asks Chunk, " What is this?"

Chunk looks at the bullet hole, as he says, " Bullet holes."

Chunk eyes widen as Ducky gets on Spike's back, as Chunk says, " Bullet holes."

Chunk and Spike run to the others, as everybody is going inside the restaurant, Mikey, Data, Mouth Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper are dragged inside, as Chunk is worried as Data covers Chunk's mouth, as Mouth says, " This place is a summer restaurant?"

Cera says, " Looks like it hasn't been open for while."

Then a woman and the Flyer came behind them came behind them, as the Flyer asks them, scarring them, " How long have you been staring at that window?"

Petrie is scared, as Data still cover Chunk's mouth, as Mouth answers, " Um long enough to see you need about 400 roach motels."

Then a man came from the kitchen, scaring everybody, as he yells at another man and two more Flyers, but Littlefoot and the gang could see who the other two Flyers are, as one of the men came to them and asks in Italian, the woman then says to the man, " Jake, Scarbeak, these kids are customers."

Then the Man and the older Woman are speaking in Italian, soon the guy said mama in English, which means the older women is Jake's mother, as Jake turns to the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang, as he speaks in English, " Hey Kids, make yourselves comfortable, uh."

Jake grabs Mikey and Chunk cheeks softy as he talks, after he got down talking Scarbeak asks, " What do you want?"

Turn got scarred as they turn to the two, as Data says, " A glass of water."

Chunk, Petrie, Ducky, Littlefoot, Ruby, and Chomper are agreeing with Data, as Mama says, " Eleven waters. Is that all?"

Everybody nods there head as Mouth says, " No! I want the veal scalopini."

" Shut up Mouth." Mikey and Cera said, as they try to shut him up, as the others are also trying to tell to shut it.

" I want a good Fettuccine Alfredo. A battle of fettuccine, a 1981." Mouth said, as he made a kissing sound with his hands, then Scarbeak grabs Mouth's chin, as Mama says, " The only thing we serve is tongue."

" No..." Mikey try to say, as Scarbeak holds Mouth chin and is squeezing it, making Mouth's tongue come out, as Mama got a knife out on mouth's tongue.

Everybody covers their mouths with their hands and to some their tails, as Mama says, " You kids like like tongue?"

Everybody shakes their heads as Mama and Scarbeak laugh, then Mama puts her knife away as Scarbeak lets go Mouth's chin, as Mouth is reunited with the others, as Mama says, " That's all?"

Mama and Scarbeak move forward as the Goonies, Littlefoot and the gang move back, then Mama yells, " Sit down!"

Then everybody ran to a table and sit down, Chunk sits down, but lands on the floor, as Data asks, " Are you alright, Chunk?"

Mama and Scarbeak go into the kitchen, as Data starts the conversation, " You guys, what happened to the two guys that came here? What happened to them?"

Chunk, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike are getting everybody's attention, as Littlefoot asks, " What is it?"

" Spit it out." Mikey said, as wants to know too, as Chunk starts talking, " You guys, if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be some hostage crisis."

Ducky says, " I don't to be in that, oh no, no, no."

Chunk then says, " Out in the garage, an ORV, four wheel drive," Petrie joins in, " Bullets holes the size of m..."

Everybody got shocked at what they heard as they are muttering to each other, as Cera says, " I don't believe you, Chunk."

" You got that right, I'm pretty much ODing on all your bullshit stories, Chunk." Mouth said, as he agrees with Cera, as everybody else agrees as they tell Chunk to shut up, then glasses and bowls of water slam on the table, as it scared them, as Mama says, " Here's your water."

Mikey says, " Thank you, sir."

" You think she's a man." Data said, as Mama smacks Mikey's hand, as Mikey says, " Uh I mean mam."

Everybody is looking at the water, to them it didn't look right, as Mouth asks, " Is this supposed to be water?"

Mama turns to Mouth and says, " It's wet, ain't it?"

" Drink it!" Scarbeak said, as everybody is not wanting to drink, as Mikey asks, " Can I use the restroom, please?"

" Now I got to use it." Littlefoot said, as Scarbeak turned to them, " Can't you hold it?"

Mikey and Littlefoot say, " No."

" Mikey, Littlefoot, this ain't the kind of place you want to go to the bathroom in." Chunk said, trying to tell Mikey and Littlefoot that it's not a good idea.

Mama asks Chunk, " Why not?"

Chunk then says he reasons, " Mm because they might have daddy longlegs and um..." Chunk looked behind him, then looked again and saw a person and two Flyers shadows, as he whispers to Mikey and Littlefoot, " Dead things, Mikey and Littlefoot, you better think fast."

Mouth then starts talking as he dumps the drink in one glass, then to another, he does it back and forth, " Hey Mikey and Littlefoot, got to go to the bathroom?"

Chunk is still talking to Mikey and Littlefoot, as Mama says, " Downstairs, first door on the right."

Mikey and Littlefoot as Scarbeak says, " Stay to the right."

Mikey says, " We'll stay to the right, thank you."

Mikey hit a light bulb, as it scared him, Mikey gets the map out as Littlefoot asks, " Is One Eyed Willy, down here, Mikey?"

" I know he's down here, Littlefoot. He's got to be down here." Mikey looks at the map, " I can feel it, One Eyed Willy, I know your down here."

Mikey and Littlefoot kept on walking, when they came near the bathroom, Littlefoot and Mikey turn away, as Mikey says, " Aw man, that's stinks."

Then Littlefoot and Mikey hear a sound, Littlefoot asks, " What was that?"

Mikey and Littlefoot keep on walking, as they hear a man singing in Italian, as they see Jake, and Littlefoot see's two Flyers that he knows as Sierra and Rinkus, as Jake is messing around with someone in chains, as Jake says, " Your ruining it, quite ruining it, look at this I made for you."

Jake, Sierra, and Rinkus are throwing food at the person, as Rinkus says, " This is fun, Sierra."

" Got that right, Rinkus." Sierra says, they are getting ready to leave, as Mikey and Littlefoot hide from Jake, Sierra, and Rinkus, as Jake puts down the food behind the person, " You don't leave me any chose. You don't leave me any chose."

The person is making a sound, as Jake closes the door, as he turns to Sierra, " He's like Francis, he never let's me, finish anything."

" My Brother, Scarbeak is the same." Sierra said, understanding Jake's frustration, Mikey covers Littlefoot's mouth with his hands, as Mikey also covers his mouth with his own hand.

" Food." The person in the room said, Jake starts singing in Italian, as he, Sierra, and Rinkus leave, Mikey behind and Littlefoot's tail, got caught on mouse traps, once they trio were gone, Mikey removes the mouse traps from his behind and Littlefoot's tail.

The person is trying to get free, as Mikey and Littlefoot open the door, as the person is saying, " Hungry, Hungry."

The person is try to get free to get his food, Mikey and Littlefoot felt sorry for him, as they saw the food, Mikey grabs a broomstick, while Littlefoot uses his tail, they moved it, to only make a sound, as the person heard it, and turned around.

Mikey and Littlefoot see the person's face, as they had a horror written on their faces, the person picks up the food and says, " Food."

Mikey and Littlefoot ran out, as the person is cheering in victory, Mikey and Littlefoot are running, but as they are running, someone came from behind them and grabbed their mouths, they were screaming in their covered mouths, as they turned were turned around by Brand, as he says, " Why won't you guys listen to me."

Brand picks up, Mikey and Littlefoot as he carries them out, soon Mikey and Littlefoot are reunited with the others, they both see Pterano, as Chunk says, " They're alive."

Brand says, " Let's get out of here."

" Let's move." Pterano said, as everybody is walking as Mama and Scarbeak come out as Mama says, " Get out of here!"

Everybody is running, as Scarbeak says, " Get out of here and Stay out!"

Mama shuts the door, as Mama and Scarbeak is leaning on the door, as Mama says, " Kids suck."

Scarbeak says, " Agreed."

As they both head to Jake, Francis, Sierra, and Rinkus.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Littlefoot and the gang have left the house and are now at the restaurant, Brand got saved by Pterano, The bad guys are introduced with three bad Flyers, Brand and Pterano got the Goonies and also Littlefoot and the gang out of the restaurant, what will happen next, read chapter 4, to see the action, so long.<strong>


End file.
